Come home Sex now!
by shortyshorts
Summary: James is on a "date" with a beautiful girl, but then he receives an interesting text from Logan...Jagan. Smut.


**Come home. Sex now!**

James smiled at the beautiful girl beside him. Maria, his 3rd fate of the week, and it was only Tuesday. She giggled back and flipped her fake, long extensions. He reached for her hand, about to ask her to go back to 2J with him for some "alone time", when his phone beeped, indicating that he got a text. He mumbled, "Sorry, one second," and turned back to look at his phone. While he turned away, he didn't notice her pull down her already low v-neck even lower. He opened the text and his eyes widened.

'_The apartments empty. I'm horny. Come home. Sex now! ;) – Logie.'_

He turned back to Maria, who was seductively biting her lip. He didn't even care that she was flawless anymore. "Gotta go!" He said quickly, and ran off to 2J, leaving a pouting Maria behind.

It sucks that none of the girls he 'dates' know that he's gay.

After getting yelled at by Bitters, spilling smoothies all over the Jennifer's, and almost getting asked out by the new girl, he finally made it up to 2J. He pushed the door open and slammed it behind himself. He looked around and found a pacing Logan with an obvious tent in his pants. Logan turned to him and growled.

"Fucking finally." He said as he ran over to the pretty boy, jumping on him, wrapping his legs around James' waist and pulling him into a rough and sloppy kiss, filled with tongues massaging each other and teeth clashing.

James pulled away, tugging on Logan's bottom lip. Logan moaned as James grabbed his ass to support him. "Bedroom." James said. Logan got off of him, grabbed his hand and pulled him to their bedroom. Logan closed and locked the door behind him. He turned back to James, pushed him down onto the bed and sat on top of him, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed him, nipping and biting his lips, shoving his tongue into his mouth. They both moaned as they grinded their erections together.

Logan put his lips to James' ear and whispered, "I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll scream your name and I won't be able to sit tomorrow." His voice dripped with want and sex, making James shudder out of pleasure and whisper "Shit" as he switched their positions.

James tore off Logan's t-shirt and ripped open his own button-up, the buttons flying across the room. Logan smirked and ran his hands down James' abs. He put his hands on James' shoulders as James bent down to suck and bite at Logan's neck. Logan squeezed his shoulder and ran his short nails down James' back, moaning as he sucked on his sensitive spot. He finally got James' shirt off as he put his hands on Logan's belt. He thrusted his hips up as James fiddled with his belt. It took him a while, but he finally got it off, unbuttoned his pants and slid them down quickly with his boxers. Logan hissed as James stroked his sensitive, hard cock.

"God, baby, so hard." James said in a husky voice. Logan shuddered and gasped as James ran his hand up and down around his dick.

Logan's shaky hands gripped the top of James' pants. He quickly unbuttoned them and pushed them down with his boxers. Logan gripped James' waist and they both moaned as their uncovered cocks touched.

"Damn it James, fuck me. Now." Logan said, digging his nails into James' back. James moaned and pressed his lips against Logan's puffy, red ones.

Pulling away slightly, he whispered against Logan's lips, "Patience, love." He trailed kisses down Logan's body until he got to his throbbing, red dick. He ran his tongue down it and took the whole thing into his mouth. Logan's back arched off the bed and he let out a loud, long moan. One of his hands went down to James long hair, his fingers threading through the long locks. His other hand ran through his own hair, pushing the sweaty hair off of his forehead.

"O-oh god, James, fuck..." Logan moaned as he thrusted into James' mouth. James took it all. James hummed around his dick, making him whine loudly. "James, just fuck me, p-please!"

James pulled off with a 'pop', smiling. "Tell me what you want, baby." He said, running his fingers dangerously close to Logan's pink hole. Logan shuddered.

"I-I...fuck, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me h-hard, I wanna feel you in me for weeks, j-just...please; fuck me as hard as you can..." Logan said, shaking. He needed him, now. James smiled at the withering boy underneath him.

"Your wish is my command." James said, reaching over to the bedside table to get the lube and condoms. Logan grabbed his hand, stopping him. James raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't need lube. Shit, you don't even need to stretch me. We're both clean, just fuck me, fuck me now." Logan said, switching their positions once more so that he was now on top of him. James looked up at him with concern.

"Are you sure? We've never done it without me preparing you..." James asked. Logan nodded. James sighed. "Okay."

Logan smiled and gripped James' hard cock, hovering above it. James moaned. He slowly slid himself down, James' hands on his hips to help him. He winced at the pain that shot through his back, but he ignored it. He just focused on the pleasure. James pushed back the urge to push Logan onto the bed and fuck him senseless. He didn't want to hurt him. Logan sat on top of James, trying to get used to the feeling. He squeezed his eyes tight. He gripped onto James' shoulders hard. After taking a deep breath, he lifted himself up until the only thing inside of him was the tip of James' dick, and then slammed himself down, taking the whole thing in. Logan let out a loud mix of a whine and a moan as James hit his sweet spot, and repeatedly went up and down hard. A long string of "Fuck"'s and "Shit"'s came out of the boys' mouths. Logan started getting tired, so James pushed him down onto the bed and began slamming into him. The sound of skin slapping against skin, loud moans and the bed squeaking filled the room.

James hit his spot particularly hard, making Logan scream his name. "JAMES! Fuck, fuck, oh god, yes...right there..." Logan screamed. James bent down and bit Logan's neck, then sucking on any blood that came out. Logan threaded his fingers into James hair again, tugging on the brown strands. James' hot breath was hitting his neck, turning him on more than ever. James lifted his head up and kissed Logan, biting at his lips and making his tongue explore Logan's mouth.

"Fuck, Logie, s-so tight..." James groaned against his lips, thrusting harder. He wrapped his hand around Logan's dick, moving his hand up and down, making Logan tighten his grip on his hair. He ignored the pain. He moved his hand down to Logan's balls and rolled them around in his hands. Logan thrusted back against James. He took his hands out of James' hair and ran his hands all over James' body, squeezing his much larger arms and stroking his abs.

"J-Jamie, oh god, I'm close..." Logan whimpered, locking his lips with James again. James smiled, pulled away and began leaving kisses all over Logan's body. Logan screamed James' name as long, thick ropes of cum cam shooting out of his dick, painting their stomachs white. They both moaned as James came. Logan could feel him painting his insides.

James collapsed beside Logan. He slowly pulled out of him, making Logan hiss in pain. "Sorry, babe." James whispered, pulling the smaller boy close. Logan nuzzled his face in the crook of James' neck, smiling and wrapping his arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jamie." Logan whispered, wrapping his legs around James'. "Well, you did it."

"Hmm?" James asked, eyes closed.

"You made me scream, and I definitely won't be able to sit tomorrow." Logan said with a smile. James chuckled.

"Well, I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow..." James said, pulling the blankets over them. They laid in bed, as sleep slowly took over them.

**OH GOD, MY FIRST SMUT AND I THINK IT'S HORRIBLE AND TOO SHORT. IT'S PRETTY MUCH TWO WHOLE PAGES IN WORD. I feel like that's short. Ugh.**

**This is my first smut...spare me.**

**I got the idea from this picture I saw on Tumblr: http:/ /hellyesbtr. /post/7074463681/god-its-so-bad-but-i-couldnt-help-myself#notes**

****Thanks to Emilyx001 for sending it. It's her picture, btw! :)****

**Well...review? I need your thoughts on this one. Bleh.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
